1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document-processing apparatus which can transmit a processed document to a facsimile apparatus and can receive a transmission signal therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
An apparatus for transmitting a document processed by a document-processing apparatus (word processor) to a facsimile apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) No. 62-59505. The apparatus disclosed in this patent publication comprises a document-processing apparatus and a facsimile terminal.
In the above apparatus, the document-processing apparatus develops character data into image data (image pattern data), sequentially reads the developed image data in the column direction (a dot direction of a printer head) in units of a predetermined number of bits, and then transmits the read data to the facsimile terminal. The facsimile terminal stores image data corresponding to one line of a document in a buffer memory, reads the image data in the buffer memory in the row direction, compresses the read data, and then transmits the compressed data to a destination facsimile apparatus.
In the above apparatus, however, the facsimile terminal must perform segmentation in the row direction, coding, compression, and transmission of image data. Therefore, since a heavy load is imposed on the facsimile apparatus, the data transfer rate is reduced.